The Titanhood of the Traveling Boots
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: based on the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants movie. When the Titans go their seperate ways for a summer a pair of boots binds them all together....Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Howdy y'all! After seeing the movie The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants I got this idea. It's a story based off the movie and book series and the pairings are Rob/star and…. well you'll see for the rest. I hope y'all have fun reading it and remember to give me your feedback. Here is chapter one….

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or The Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, but did you really think I did?

On with the show…

The Teen Titans are a group of five unstoppable friends with special powers. Besides their special powers they have their strong witted personalities. There's Cyborg the technology whiz, Robin the smart warrior, Beastboy the jokester, Raven the Goth, and Starfire, the friend to all. The five are inseparable. That is until that one summer. That one summer that they all had to go in their separate directions for 2 months. They had one thing though to bind them together…. they had the boots.

**The Titanhood of the Traveling Boots**

June 23rd. The day right before the 5 friends would be separated for two months. How better to spend that day then at the 'mall of shopping' as Starfire liked to call it? The five had found themselves in a second hand shop in the mall called The Treasure Box.

"Treasures? Looks more like junk to me" Raven said, picking up a cracked 1950's Elvis record and making a face.

"It may be junk Rae, but it's cool junk!" Beastboy said picking up a boa and throwing it over his shoulders, "how do I look?"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire burst into laughter

"You'll be laughing when I'm a famous super model" Beastboy smirked

The titans continued to rummage through the junk, making faces and laughing as they went along.

"Wow dudes, check it out!" Beastboy exclaimed pulling out a pair of shoes

"A pair of '95 black Chucks…."Robin started

"…Wondrous" Starfire said, in awe of them

"Yeah BB, but they're 50 sizes too big for ya!" Cyborg said with a laugh

" Dude they're '95 Chuck Thomas All-stars! I'll make 'em fit" Beastboy said slipping them on. He tied them quickly, not even bothering to put them at their tightest. He stood up and walked a few feet. They fit like a dream.

"Wow" Raven said

"Dude if these huge things fit my tiny feet lets see if they fit Cy's big old feet!" Beastboy said, slipping the boots off

"Alright…" Cy said hesitantly, taking the precious Chuck's and slipping them on. They fit so well that is was almost…

"Amazing" Cyborg said

"Let me try please!" Starfire said grabbing the shoes and tying them

"Wondrous!" she exclaimed prancing around in the shoes

"This is just scary" Robin said as Starfire slipped the shoes off her feet and handed them to Robin. He put the shoes on and laced them up. His feet were even smaller then Beastboy's. Still the shoes fit and they fit well

"Now if they fit Rae too, that would be creepy," Cyborg said as Robin unlaced the shoes in awe

Raven rolled her eyes and slipped the high-top Chuck's on. They fit. They fit all five of them

"Friends" Starfire said with a smile "we have been given a magical gift!"

"Yes but we still have to pay for this magical gift" Raven said as she took the boots off.

Robin smiled "I say we all chip in"

They all nodded and took out a dollar. They paid for the Chuck's and walked out of the store, all five of them smiling.

"This is just plain freaky" Beastboy said as he inspected the boots. They were all sitting on the roof, the sun setting.

"So are you but we don't make comments" Raven said rolling her eyes

"Hey!" Beastboy shouted with a frown

"Friends! We have been given a gift from an unknown source and I suggest we find out what to do with the boots" Starfire said

"Star's right. And I have an idea….I say each one of us has the shoes for a week of the summer, then we pass them on to the next Titan with a letter about what happened to us while we were wearing them!" Robin said

"That's a cool idea man! Kinda like a club…. a sisterhood or a brotherhood…" Cyborg said

" 'Cept we have boys and girls in this club so it can be…. a Titanhood!" Beastboy exclaimed

"That's not even a word, genius," Raven said

"I know, but it's cool, ain't it?" Beastboy said with a smile

"All in favor of the Titanhood say I" Robin said

"I"

"I"

"I…C'mon Rae"

"Fine…I"

"Who should get the boots first?" Robin asked

"Hmm…how about Star? She's going the farthest away," Beastboy suggested

"Yaay!" Starfire exclaimed with a smiled

"Then me next because I'm going second farthest away; to Africa" Beastboy said proudly

"Alright, then me cause I'm going to camp in Mexico y'all" Cyborg said

"Then that leaves me next because I'm going to Gotham and Raven after that because she's staying here to work at Wall Marks" Robin said laughing

"Hey, at least I'm getting paid 10 bucks an hour" Raven said

"All right y'all it's settled then" Cyborg said handing the boots to Starfire "The summer has officially started"

To be continued….

Next Time: Summer begins for the Titans with a bang… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait on an update, I was having computer troubles. So, since the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants just came out on DVD I decided, since this story is based on it I would do updates for this story before some of my others. So, thanks for the reviews, read, give me feed back, and have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Wow, big surprise there.

**The Titanhood of the Traveling Boots**

**Chapter 2**

Starfire sighed as she unpacked her purple matching luggage. A whole summer away from her friends was a tad too much to handle for a girl who wished to be In the company of friends every second. It had been a long flight to Tameran and it would be a long 2 months. Sure, she was princess. Sure, she had duties. But to keep a teenage girl trapped within the confines of a palace for two months and forcing her to solve the every problem and need that arose on the planet?

She shook her head and placed pictures of her friends on her purple dresser. There was one with the whole team, one with each of her friends. And then there was the one of her and Robin, sitting on the rooftop of the tower, holding hands. So they weren't an official couple as of yet. This was good enough for her for now.

She went back to her suitcase and unwrapped the plastic bag that held the most meaning of all. The Boots.

"Princess Koriand'r, the dinner in the grand dining room will take place in 5 minutes" Galfore shouted from the hallway

"I know, thank you" she replied.

She brushed her hair and slipped on a fancy necklace. She then contemplated putting the boots on, and then shook her head.

"I will save their magic for some other day" She said to herself.

She then placed The Boots on her dresser next to the team picture and walked down to the dinner.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Beastboy stared out the window of the plane. He hadn't seen his parents in 2 years, nor had he seen his home. His parents were scientists and their base was in a remote section of the continent.

Along with the joy of seeing his family was fear, the fear that he would be mocked and ridiculed yet again, just as he had when he fled for a place where no one would make fun of him for having powers.

Beastboy realized that he still had the In-flight movie ear-phones in his ears. He had really wanted to watch the movie, Wicked Scary 4, but seeing his family was too much in his thoughts.

The plane hit the runway, and Beastboy could make out the faint outline of the village in the distance.

The plane stopped and Beastboy sprang out of his seat and jumped, trying to reach his overhead luggage.

"Too….short….can't….reach" He said as he jumped

the man sitting next to him, a scientist from the village that Beastboy faintly remembered, grabbed the bag and handed it to Beastboy

"Here you go, Garfield"

Beastboy cringed at his name "Uh…thanks Dr.Maxwell"

The door to the plane opened and Beastboy ran faster than you can say "Onomatopoeia" which…..isn't that fast, in most cases…..

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

"Welcome, new employees to Wall Marks! Here you will find a friendly environment with…"

'_Lousy pay and ugly uniforms, bad hours and no benefits'_ Raven finished in her head as she looked around the room. No way were they going to get her in a bright red vest with a Happy Face button that says Hi My Name Is-

'_Oh well, all for the good of my documentary exposing the vile way that Wall Marks treats it's employees'_ Raven thought as she tapped her finger on the side of her char.

"…Okay employees, on your right you will find your brand-new uniforms! Take a badge, and a vest, but remember, only one of each" The manager finished

"How about none?" Raven whispered to herself as she exited the room.

"Oh no you don't, happy new employee!" the manager said, grabbing her by the arm.

Raven lifted an eyebrow "I don't _do_ red and yellow and happy faces" Raven said, pointing to the black pants and shirt she was wearing.

The manager shoved the vest and badge into her arms "Nonsense! It's regulation for all employees to wear one! Now, what is your name, young lady?"

Raven crossed her arms. _'Do it for the documentary'_ she told herself.

"Raven"

"That's a pretty name!" the manager exclaimed, writing the name on the badge and sticking to the vest and practically forcing Ravens arms through the arm holes of the vest.

"Okay now Raven," he continued, as he handed her a price marker "get out there, mark some prices, and remember, happy colors, and big smiles!"

Raven rolled her eyes "Oh goody goody gum-drops"

It was going to be a looong summer. A very long summer.

**To be continued….**

**Next time: see how Robin and Cyborg are doing on their first days of summer….**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did I wouldn't have canceled them like the people who do. Please remember to show your support and send letters to Cartoon Network to get the Titans a season 6.

**The Titanhood of the Traveling Boots**

**Chapter 3**

Cyborg walked onto the bus and the eyes of about 50 children met with his. He had agreed to drive Beastboy to the airport and gotten distracted by an exhibit on the engines of Planes. He had missed the councilor bus and it was mandatory to ride a bus to camp. Cyborg found an empty seat and the bus started.

"Guess they don't have parking spaces to offer the councilors in Baja" Cyborg muttered.

Cyborg had volunteered to teach kids to play sports at a special camp. This camp was for kids with replaced arms and legs. Most sports camps wouldn't let them join and so there was a special one where they could be just like every other kid.

The bus stopped about 20 minutes away from Jump City. A little boy hopped on the bus and sat next to Cyborg.

"Aren't you a bit old for this camp, mister?" The boy asked

Cyborg laughed "yeah, I'm a councilor. I just missed the other bus"

"Oh, I see" The boy invited himself to plop down right next to Cyborg "My name's Bradley"

"Nice to meet you, Bradley. My name's Cyborg, little guy." Cyborg said, extending his arm

Bradley grasped Cyborg's hand with his own prosthetic hand and shook. Cyborg reeled back and shook out his hand "little guy, big hand shake" Cyborg exclaimed. Bradley beamed. Cyborg looked Bradley over. He was a young boy of no older then 5. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. And, Cyborg noticed, the boy's leg and arm were prosthetic. These kids were tough, Cyborg knew, and he looked forward to a summer of training them.

A few minutes later Bradley dug into his backpack and pulled out a portable Gamestation with two wireless controllers.

"Want to verse me in Robot Monkey Duel, Mr. Cyborg?" Bradley asked, shoving a controller in the older man's hands.

Cyborg smiled as Bradley turned on the game "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Bradley"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Gotham city: one of the world's biggest cities.

Gotham city: one of the world's biggest crime spots.

If you want to fight crime in Gotham you face mountains of paperwork, sleepless nights, and injuries to the highest degree. You also, after having retained approximately 1 hour of sleep by 8 AM, have to wake up, put on a happy face and smile and act as if you just had 12 hours of sleep, versus the measly 1.

Of course we all know that Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, immensely enjoys this.

Although Robin's never been so good at the happy face part the truth is: He enjoys it, too.

It was the life he led up until the Teen Titans, and now that everyone wanted to break off their separate ways for the summer Robin decided to too.

He had stayed up the previous night and went over criminal files with Bruce. He had stopped at 6 AM. And then, at 8 AM, the alarm was buzzing and it wasn't going to stop. Robin groaned and rolled over. Sleepily he reached over and pressed the snooze button. No more alarm: peace and quiet.

With a smile the boy wonder pulled the cover back on and closed his eyes. And faster then you can say 'Robin, wake up!' the alarm was buzzing yet again.

There were many things that Robin hated: Slade, the Joker, bad pizza, and bad people in general. Fancy shmancy alarm clocks now joined the ranks of Robin's array of things he hated.

Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes and muttered something that sounded oddly like: "I hate it here. I hate it, I hate it, why on earth did I come back?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire had been on Tameran for a whopping total of 3 days. The Boots magic hadn't worked for her in the least bit. She decided that it was best to pass the boots on to Beastboy. Maybe after a few uses the magic would start…

_Dear Friend Beastboy,_

_I am very sure the magical boots are magical, but that hasn't been proven to me yet. I wore them to a nice dinner party here on Tameran, but nothing happened besides one of the waiters spilling fancy juice all over my new shirt._

_In short, friend Beastboy, I am very, as you would say 'bored out of my mind'._

_But don't worry; I'm sure you will have better luck as will I the next time I get the boots._

_I do hope you are having fun in Africa, friend Beastboy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Starfire_

_P.S. - I hope the boots get to you in one piece. Interplanetary shipping can be quite tricky._

_**To be continued…**_

**Next time: Will Beastboy still feel at home in Africa, and will the boots do anything for him at all? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and here is a much longer chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did I would go in and steal Kid Flash for myself (Guess we all know who my new obsession is now)…

On with the show…

**The Titanhood of the Traveling Boots**

**_Chapter 4_**

Beastboy walked out of the small airport. No one picked him up, they didn't need to. Beastboy could navigate this place with his eyes squeezed shut. He walked outside and smelled the beautiful air of the African jungle. All he had was his small suitcase and a backpack- it was easy to walk it.

He walked down a narrow path way and turned a corner. A minute into his walk a monkey jumped down from the trees.

"Yo monkey man, was sup?" Beastboy said, turning into a monkey. The real monkey gave him a quizzical look and ran into the trees. Beastboy shrugged and turned back into human form and continued walking.

After walking for about 10 minutes he reached it: home. The village of small log cabins the scientists had built so they could live in the jungle and conduct tests. A smile crept onto Beastboy's face. He started to run, his suitcase shaking as he rolled it behind him.

It hit his eye. The wooden mailbox with the words: Logan Residence. The only house in the whole village with a green door. The now- full grown puppy yapping so loud from inside that it could be heard from the street.

"Mi Casa!" Beastboy shouted with a laugh as he ran up to the door. Beastboy fished in his Green backpack for his house key. A moment later he pulled out his key ring, which held about 50 keys. Beastboy knew most of them were for something in Titans tower. He held the keys up to his eyelevel and squinted.

"Which one's my house key?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Another day of sorting. Another day of pricing and getting asked where the obviously placed Video Game section was.

It was a wonder Raven even showed up to work. But she did, and weirdly, in full uniform. Black pants and a purple shirt. Her Wall Marks vest and her Hi, My Name is Raven badge. Hair tucked neatly behind her ear. She could almost imagine the sound of Beastboy laughing his head off at her.

She walked through the employee door and punched her time card. Her annoying co-worker, Sally, ran up to her.

"Boss says you're pricing things today" Sally said with a smile

Raven narrowed her eyes "what things?"

"Toothpaste, I think"

Raven grabbed the price marker off the shelf and rolled her eyes "Sounds like more fun then a barrel of monkeys"

Sally beamed "Oh, those little monkeys in the little barrel that you stack? I love those!"

Raven shook her head. Sally was about college age, but Raven could simply guess that no college would take in a girl who was so stupid and gullible.

Ten minutes later Raven was placing yellow price tags on Power Rangers toothpaste. A second later two little boys came running down the aisle. They ran in between Raven's price marker and a toothpaste bottle, the price marker fling out for her hand and landing down the aisle. She grumbled and got up and walked to where her Price marker lay.

Something in the next aisle caught her eye. It was a little boy, passed out on the ground. It wasn't one of the boys who were running, and they hadn't done anything to him because they had run the other way. Raven ran over to the boy and felt his pulse: it was extremely weak.

The next thing Raven did was call for help. The ambulances came soon and took the boy, but Raven was still worried. It wasn't every day a little boy just passed out. The boy couldn't have been older then eight or nine, maybe even seven. She went back to her pricing, but the plague of worry wouldn't let her be.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

5 minutes and 45 keys tried later Beastboy finally found his house key. With a triumphant squeak he fit his key into the lock. The door swung open and he was bombarded by a large, green object that knocked him down and started to lick his face.

"Spotty! Dude!" Beastboy said laughing as he hugged his dog. Spotty had been Beastboy's best pal growing up. He had the same time of messed up DNA as Beastboy except that the Logan scientists had just changed it slightly so the dog would stay a dog.

Beastboy stood up and wiped the dog slobber off his face. The sounds of two people coming up from the downstairs lab could be heard and the lab door swung open.

"Garfield!" His mother exclaimed, hugging Beastboy.

"Hi mom!" His mother let him go and his father wrapped an arm around Beastboy and ruffled his hair.

"Look at you, son! You've gotten so grown-up!" Mr. Logan exclaimed

Beastboy stood up and beamed "That's me, Mr. Mature!"

"Come Garfield, I made you tofu, we'll eat and you'll tell us all about the nice friends you made in the United States" Mrs. Logan said, tugging her son by the arm into the kitchen.

"Tofu, sweet!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven didn't know why she was so worried about the boy. It wasn't like she was the most overly emotional person, but it just wouldn't let her go.

It was later that day. She was at home, at the tower. It was so much quieter without everyone else there. There was no Robin practicing his martial arts loudly in the gym and there was no Starfire begging Raven to go on an excursion to the 'mall of shopping, and there was no Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over the Game station controller or whose turn it was to cook breakfast.

It was too quiet, even for Raven.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin walked down the long winding stairs to the huge kitchen and sat down.

"Getting used to the old swing of things, Master Richard?" Alfred, the butler and loyal friend to Bruce said, placing a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of the teenage boy.

"Yeah" Richard said, as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth, "This is great!"

"Swallow before you speak, Richard" Alfred said.

With all the hanging around Beastboy and Cyborg he had cast away the strict British table manners that Alfred taught to him. He swallowed.

"Sorry."

Bruce, dressed for his day job- heading Wayne Enterprises, the biggest company in the world- in a suite and tie, came down and sat down at his place in the table.

"Enjoy your first night back in the crime-filled city of Gotham, Richard?" Bruce said with a chuckle as he noticed the boy's fatigue.

Robin scooped some eggs in his mouth and remembered to swallow before saying "Real funny, Bruce."

Alfred placed a plate of the steaming eggs and bacon in front of Bruce as Richard and Bruce talked, surprisingly not about crime.

Bruce took one last bite, stood up, and placed his fork on the plate "Gotta run. Oh, and Richard, be dressed nicely and ready by 7 PM sharp, there's someone I want you to meet"

Richard mocked saluted as Bruce grabbed the keys to his Rolls Royce and headed out. Alfred placed his own meal on the table and sat down.

"Hey Al, who is this mystery person?" Richard asked.

Alfred daintily chewed and swallowed a piece of bacon

"To tell you the truth Richard, I have no idea"

**To be continued…**

**Next Time: What happened to the little boy that Raven saved? Who is Bruce's mystery guest? And what happens when Starfire decides that she's had it with ruling a planet?**


End file.
